


法嘉斯祕聞錄

by Restlessnox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restlessnox/pseuds/Restlessnox





	法嘉斯祕聞錄

不熟悉法嘉斯神聖王國的人，提到這國家必然會想起寒冷的天氣和鋼鐵一般的騎士精神，但如果你曾深入了解這個國家，就會知道一切不如表象那麼簡單。

法嘉斯的騎士道，不外乎是忠君愛國、見義勇為的思想，除此之外，君臣、主從、盟友，兄弟之間的親密無間和肝膽相照，也是常常被歌頌和宣揚的。然而，比較熟悉法嘉斯上流社會、貴族和宮廷的人，就會知道，這些關係往往以非常火熱的行為維繋，法嘉斯騎士表達情誼的方式可是非常具體的。

寄生在宮廷、貴族之間又閒極無聊的各種好事之徒連結成一個流言蜚語的網絡，有關男子漢之間的愛恨情仇也是歷久不衰的熱門話題之一，而當中有關新任國王帝彌托利‧亞歷山大‧布雷達德的祕聞，更是傳得沸沸揚揚。

不少人認為他們年輕的國王陛下甚麼都好，即使因右眼失明而長期佩戴眼罩，也是別有一番風味的帥氣，而且有如英雄的勳章，提醒他的子民他戰勝邪惡的偉大事蹟，唯一的缺點就是他床上的那個達斯卡人。

國王的侍從兼護衛-杜篤‧莫利納洛是個達斯卡遺民，雖然達斯卡族殺害先王的罪名已經洗脫，但在不少法嘉斯國民心目中仍是次一等的人種。他每晚都跟陛下睡在一起已不是甚麼秘密，真不知那野蠻人到底用了甚麼把戲迷惑國王，那膚色黝黑的大塊頭美貌欠奉，沈默寡言、表情可怕，若非用了甚麼下流的手段，甚麼能獨得陛下的寵幸？

各種小道消息源源不絕，甚至詳細到有關二人那不可言說的部位的尺寸、甚麼奇特的體位之類也描述得繪形繪聲。甚至傳說伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵-菲力克斯說過這樣一句話：

「喂，山豬，再不知節制的話會早死哦。我可不像我父親，才不會拼命保護你那個現在還未受精的繼承人。」

這句話的確很符合言辭總是尖酸刻薄的新任法嘉斯之盾的人物性格，也正中了人民心底的願望——繼承人！大家心目中王后的首選當然是品行高潔，聰慧可人又質樸親民的賈拉提雅伯爵家千金-英谷莉特，即使是那種逢場作興的「兄弟情」，至少也要菲力克斯或剛繼承戈迪耶邊境伯爵的希爾凡才配得上他們的國王⋯⋯總之就不是那骯髒的達斯卡人。

「希爾凡和菲力克斯他們兩個互相糾纏就好，別來煩我。」

據說那是帝彌托利難得有加以評論的花邊新聞。

然而，其實當他還未即位之時，曾因各種有關杜篤的難聽說話氣到不行，甚至以前所未有的嚴厲態度訓斥自己的部下，對此，神情嚴肅的達斯卡青年只是淡淡地說了一句：「我沒關係，只要不影響殿下的名聲就可以。」

而且他們也沒有完全說錯⋯⋯這是杜篤沒有說出口的話。

杜篤跪趴在床上，把自己的臉埋在枕頭間，咬緊牙關不讓自己發出太大的聲音，只有偶爾幾聲悶哼洩漏。

厚實的背上傷痕纍纍，新傷舊患縱橫，而其上居然還有幾條新鮮的血痕，更多的血液自股間滴落，在雪白的床單上開出鮮紅的花朵。

獨佔法嘉斯的國王並非杜篤的本意，但帝彌托利如今的模樣，實在不能讓其他人知道。

無邊的黑暗從來未曾遠離帝彌托利，而是深潛在他的內心深處，一有機會就伺機佔據年輕國王的身心。

只有我能承受陛下的狂暴。

每次身體被帝彌托利毫不憐惜地狠狠攻佔，杜篤都慶幸還有這個途徑讓他內在的野獸宣洩慾望，法嘉斯才不至彼殘暴不仁的暴君統治。

在他逃過一劫後，與剛被老師撿回來的王子殿下久別重逢時，就已見識過那如無底深淵的絶望和痛苦。因此每次性愛中的痛楚，都讓杜篤覺得是眾神的恩賜。

每當陽光再次自窗外照進室內，那充滿罪疚感的帝彌托利再次蘇醒，道歉的說話已說得太多了。

「也許我應該去學習聖療。」

今天早上帝彌托利只說了這一句。

杜篤深知他待奉的主人跟口裏說討厭魔道，但還是完美地完成墓誌銘資格考試的菲力克斯不同，帝彌托利根本沒有那方面的才能，可是，有一道疤痕的嘴角還是幾不可見地微微上揚。

「那麼，勞煩陛下費心了。」

他們那位老師的眉頭，倒是不自然地跳動了一下。


End file.
